Eraser Cap
Eraser Cap is a contestant in Battle for Corn Chips, and is on team Los Explosivos. She is a pink rubber pencil top eraser. She is played by FoodCrumblesOfficial. Personality According to her user, she is nice and caring for her friends, but doesn't like it when people are mean to her, or when her friends are mean to her. If her friends do something mean to her two times, she will become enemies with that person. This is her personality in OHV. However, around Gadsby, she stated acting weird and is doubtful of her winning any contest. This reflects the actual user's personality where he believes that he can't really do anything and is bad at everything. Her user has called this an "alternate universe Eraser Cap" Where she believes that she can't do anything. History Eliminate Weasel In the episode, Eraser Cap's response was "since you don't want to hurt them, how about you herd them up, put them in a cage, and send them to a zoo where they'll be cared for" It did not work, as Jimmy Kong had nothing to herd them up with, and they don't move. (FAILURE) Mister Snake Comes To Town Her response was "1D 2B 3E 4F 5A 6C 7F 8B 9A 10C" She succeeded and did not get attacked by a bird. When Clowns Invade Eraser Cap decided not to do this challenge because it was "Too hard". (DID NOT PARTICIPATE) The Subtle Art of Telling Lies She came up with a story about how Abraham Lincoln was actually a robot overlord. Her response didn't even make it into the realm of believable, and due to this, she got really mad off-screen and screamed at the top of her lungs. BFCC Ballers She caught a ball from Knot, and then she threw it to Cola, who caught it and threw it to Blender, who didn't catch it in time, causing her not to be able to throw anymore balls. Gadsby For her response, Eraser Cap made a story about someone walking their dog before a water wizard showed up and killed someone, with no letter e. It got third to last, causing her to insult her teammates (including herself). KDIA She returned in KDIA. Amnesia She was blown off the platform by firework her team wasn't UFE. (SUCCESS) [[Housing For Sale|'Housing For Sale']] Her team found weasel town, Firework won for her team. (SUCCESS) [[Dropping The Atom Bomb|'Dropping The Atom Bomb']] Her Team failed to get all the item's a firework lit of a exposlion. (FAIL) Vote history When Clowns Invade: 1 vote, safe. BFCC Ballers: 0 votes, safe. Trivia * She was the last one to pick a team, as Flower didn't pick one. * She is in one of FoodCrumblesOfficial's object shows, Object Hyperverse. * She is the host of her own camp, Battle for Some Crackers. * She is FoodCrumblesOfficial's main OC. * She was the first veteran to sign up for Kong Does It Again. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Los Explosivos Category:Returning Category:Season 1 contestants